Babyfier
Character Info Babyfier, A.K.A. Experiment 151, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to throw entire planets into chaos by turning individuals into babies; the antidote consists of two teaspoons of applesauce, one cup of milk, three mashed bananas, and a dollop of 100% Kona coffee. If not cured, every de-aged victim will have to grow up all over again. He had a small bit of chaos in turning some of Mobius into infant before he was captured with everyone cured with the coffee. He remain free as long she don't go into trouble again. After the event from the Attack of The Ancient One, He appear to be one of the remaining survivors, Having to hide underground under some rocks. When he was founded, He accidentally changed Sukanku Star into an infant for a brief moment after having his tail pulled. He forgiven her and now resign herself as Patricia the Skunk new adorable pet, Possibly have a good chance of putting his power to later good use. Backstory Experiment 151 was the 151st genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to turn entire civilizations into babies, throwing the planet into chaos. 151 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai in Hawaii, with 151's pod landing on a sidewalk. He was then step, causing a man to fall as it land near the water, Activating him. It is unsure on how he manage to make his way to Mobius Appears in Main Story *Babyfier Saga (Freed, from Amy's Orb Invention) *Deforestation Saga (Captured by Archer) Side Story *??? What-If Story *??? Friends and Enemies Family Members *Patricia the Skunk (Owner) *Sukanku Star (Co-Owner) Friends *Many People after his reform Enemies *The Ancient One *:The Villainous Alliance **Archer the Crocodile (Capturer) Ability Babyfier can sprinkle a pink powder from his rattle-like tail over the target, which causes his victims to regress both physically and mentally into babies. If not cured, said victims will have to grow up all over again. A mixture of two teaspoons of applesauce, one cup of milk, three mashed bananas, and a dollop of 100% Kona coffee will revert Babyfier's victims to their original age. Alternatively, a special type of flower unique to Izayoi Island can be used as a substitute for the Kona coffee. It is also assume that in some point in the future, An alternative potion can be made to make it easier. Trivia * As of current, Babyfier is the only alien from the Lilo and Stitch series to appear in form of Roleplay, Even starting as a villain before becoming good again. * At some point, Cause of his pink baby looks, He can sometime be mistaken as a girl. Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Alien Category:Experiment Category:Baby Category:Pet Category:Canon Characters Category:Unknown Gender Category:Heroes Category:Former Villain Category:Side Characters Category:Small Characters Category:Magic User